Fatuous
by kimferdehween
Summary: When the earth crumbles and the sun turns dark, will you be there? One Shot. SxH


"_地球はいつ砕け、太陽はそれにもかかわらずそこにある暗くなるか_ ?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The sound of waves crushing down along the shore and the smell of sea salt started to invade Sasuke's senses. The gentle sea breeze kissed his cheeks as his hair swayed to the motion of the ocean's currents. A chill ran down his spine as he felt overly comfortable in his position when he was supposed to feel the opposite, knowing about the situation coming before him. Before he left the earth he didn't understand why nature tempted him to stop his devastating fate. He leaned over the wooden docks railings as he stared down at the water that was twenty feet below him. He ducked under the railings as his body was not inside of the walls of the dock anymore, his arms the only thing holding him back as it was intertwined with the support for the railings.

He looked past the vast spread of ocean as he took a deep breath.

He was the one who made himself do this. His stupid, childish ways made his life miserable and everyday was unbearable for him. Something enjoyable like life turned to a nightmare that he couldn't escape. Slowly, he felt something warm roll down his cheeks and his calm face crumbled down, now revealing a lonely, depressed expression that had built up when this all started. Slowly he felt his arms slip from the railings as he felt his body tilting towards the sea of blue, not wanting to grip to anything else. As soon as he felt noting in his hold, he looked back on all of the things he's done in his life.

Sleep around with women, spending money unwisely, going through the death of his parents, and the downfall of his company causing him to be left in a terrible debt.

Nothing in his life gave him any benefits; It only gave him his _wants_ not his _needs_ and for this, it has left the Uchiha insensible and depressed. It came to a point where he isolated himself from the outside world, only left in his of darkness.

Anticipating the force of water to hit his face, his eyes shut as he felt his heart quicken at a rapid rate-- but the feeling of pain that was supposed to come to his body never came.

He felt a weight holding him back with a great amount of force. He opened his eyes, now lookqing straight down at what was about to be his death.

"You don't need to do this." A soft whisper buzzed through his ears as he wished that he could see who it could belong too. Slowly, his body started to be pulled back and soon he was laying on the dock, faced up at the sky. It was the same shade of blue that the ocean was and just looking up at it made Sasuke sick to his stomach. He sat up, averting his focus to anything but the ocean and the sky. Instead, it focused on a small form, bending down in front of him.

A woman of white looked at him with silver eyes, a smile across her face.

"Sasuke, you are foolish to be doing this." A new shiver ran down his body as he was ashamed to look at the face of the woman in front of him. He could feel her inching over, delicately wrapping her warm arms around him, welcoming her heart toward his. He felt a warm sensation invade his cheeks as he returned the gesture.

"When the earth crumbles and the sun turns dark, will you be there?" Sasuke mumbled against the neck of his savior. He then started to cry uncontrollably, gripping tightly to the small dress on the woman's body. Realizing what he was about to do, he started to scold himself in his head. He couldn't imagine why he attempted what he did, he was almost frightened at his own actions and securely looked at the silver eyes that coated him with care.

"I'll be here always. When the world turns to black and white or when the sky falls--" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh lightly at her antics. "I'll stay by you." He looked up at her smiling eyes; the same eyes he fell in love with. She then pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss, causing him to stop his sadness and replace it with happiness.

"Hinata...."

She smiled as she lightly kissed his neck and hugged him once more. He nuzzled his face into her neck as he felt her warm breath on his shoulder. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N**: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this one shot ;P


End file.
